User blog:Insane Leafy V2.5/Citizen NPCs (Update idea)
I'm going to explain how this update idea works. No, those NPCs don't just stand there and get talked to. They either walk around the city or drive cars and have much more to show. What criminals and villains can do to them and vice versa *Every NPC citizen can be pickpocketed by criminals and villians the same way as criminals can pickpocket cops. Simply hold E while following a NPC citizen. When you're done pickpocketing him/her, you get either cash (from 50$ to 200$, there's a 1% chance that you'll get 2000$ cash) or an item that you can sell at the criminal base (such as phones, computers, diamonds, etc...). But the citizen will always notice that he/she got pickpocketed, and will either run away from you, call the police (the cops and heroes will have the location of the pickpocketing shown on the map when they're called) or fight you. When fighting you, they will either use their fists or use a weapon. They have a 50% chance of being unarmed, a 30% chance of having a melee weapon, 19% chance of having a firearm and a 1% chance of having either a grenade or a rocket launcher. *Criminals and villains can carjack NPC citizens that are driving cars, the citizen will either call the police (the stolen car will be shown on the car) or try to get his/her car back (if the citizen has a firearm, he/she will fire at the tires). *When a criminal fires a gun or a villain uses their power, unarmed citizens will run away and armed citizens will open fire at the criminal/villain. NPCs that are driving cars will either start driving recklessly in fear or will keep running you over until you die (they will keep ramming your car if you were in a car while shooting). Criminals and villains can kill citizens to cause a rampage, it will increase their bounty and XP, but the disadvantage is that their shooting rampage will be shown on the map, causing heroes and police to easily come stop them. *There's a low chance that NPC citizens will help criminals when they're getting shot at by the police or heroes. *Rarely, if a citizen passes by a robbery location, the citizen will take out his/her gun and will attempt to stop the robbery. What police and heroes can do to them and vice versa *Cops and heroes can ask NPC citizens if they saw a criminal or villain pass by earlier by pressing E. If so, they will tell them where the criminal/villain is now. *Unlike for criminals and villains, citizens will usually not freak out when a cop or an hero fires a gun or uses their power. Armed NPCs and driving NPCs will indeed often help cops and heroes in a gunfight. *If a citizen helped you win a gunfight or helped you arrest a criminal, you can give him 50$ to thank him/her for helping you. *However, like I said, there's a rare chance that citizens will fire at cops and heroes when they fire a gun or use their power, causing them to help the criminals instead. *Cops and heroes can only kill citizens that fired at them, innocent citizens cannot be killed by them. *Rarely, a NPC citizen will randomly start attacking a cop or an hero when they're not firing their weapons, even if the citizen is unarmed. Things that citizens do other than walking around in the city Citizens won't just walk/drive around, there's some other things that they will do to make it more realistic. *They will sometimes talk to each other with speech bubbles. *They will sometimes enter the nightclub and party in it, but will freak out when a robbery/raid starts. *They will sometimes park in a parking spot. *They will sometimes enter buildings. *They will sometimes ride the ferris wheel near the criminal base. *They will sometimes enter the casino and play games in it, and will freak out when a robbery starts. (More coming soon) Would this update be great? Yes No Category:Blog posts